I'm No Juliet
by Badspellersuntie12
Summary: Being a high school student is hard enough without having to spend late nights hunting Vampires, but Chiara Vargas does it all the same. Avenging her parents' deaths, she has vowed to end all vampires and the entrance of a dangerous vampire clan proves to be her biggest challenge yet, especially when a suave and attractive Spaniard has fangs. Fem!Romano/Spain, rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting, and a young woman was approaching a building much shorter in stature compared to it's neighbors. She; with slightly longer than shoulder length, dark brown hair held from her face by a headband, with piercing golden eyes, and an attractive shape toned by exercise and fighting. Her hands and neck were covered with scars and scabs, her left cheek bandaged by a piece of gauze and tape. Her clothes were all thick, dark brown leather, with many pockets concealing weapons of all kinds, but her trench coat concealed the most interesting. The only color to be seen other than brown on this olive skinned girl was her pink rosary, tied around her wrist. The building; condemned. It was abandoned a long time ago, before the turn of the century at least, a lost piece of bank property that no one wanted. A perfect spot for creatures to hide.

"I pray god, that I may walk from this encounter with my limbs and soul." she said in Italian, kissing her rosary.

She turned the nob to the main door, revealing that it'd already been broken by the Degenerate living there. The door opened, her golden eyes scanning the dark interior. She took a cautious step forward. The door slammed behind her. A growl was heard from a dark corner. A flash of white fangs. She drew a flame thrower from her coat. The Degenerate rushed towards her, making its self clear to the huntress. She pulled the trigger, letting a stream of flames illuminate the room. She'd hit the Degenerate, but only on the side. It's arm had turned to ash and now the creature was angry. She threw the weapon behind her, unable to reload quickly enough and pulled a fully loaded sawed off shotgun shotgun from the opposite side of the coat that the thrower had come. The Degenerate made a jump for her throat, but a well timed duck gave her the opportunity to shoot the pale and thin creature's neck. There was a loud crack as the shot gun slipped and only hit part of the neck. The creature just got angrier, though half of it's face was loaded with buckshot. It lunged for the huntress again, but she was able to shoot him again, this time in the chest. The shot had slowed him down, a grin formed on her face, knowing she was doing at least _some _damage. He started to rush her again, and she aimed for his now deformed head. Her finger rested on the trigger for barely a second before she pulled it, making the creature lose it's footing and it fell back. She ran to the creature and pulled the trigger, sending the last round straight into it's forehead. The Degenerate dissolved into ash and bones, a pile at the steel toed boots of the hunter.

She was able to gather her discarded weapons and their shells before police sirens could be heard in the distance. She almost panicked, but she remembered to remain calm and ran from the building, the hood of her leather jacket covering her head.

"5-0, gotta go." The huntress said running behind an alley

She climbed over the fence separating the street from the dark alleyway, jogging a few blocks, until she reached a of motorcycle. She then rode off into the night.

-INJ-

She woke the next morning to a young girl with light brown hair and identical golden eyes jumping on her bed.

"Chi! Chiara! Wake up! Papa made pancakes!"

Papa, referring to their grandfather, Julius Milani.

"No Daisy. Let me sleep." she groaned

"You aren't excited about your first day of high school?" Daisy said bouncing some more

"It's your first day, I'm a junior this year." She said trying to pull the messed up covers over her head.

"Oh come on! We've been waiting for this _forever_!" She whined

"What is 'this' exactly?"

"We're in the same school again!" She said jumping off the bed and onto the floor

"Oh joy." Chiara said rolling onto her back "I'm awake, can you tell?" she said looking at her too enthusiastic younger sister.

"You're awake, but not up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" She said pulling Chiara's blankets off of her.

Chiara immediately curled into a fetal position, having only slept in her underwear.

"That's _cold_, Daisy!" Chiara cried

"Then put some clothes on!" Daisy said walking over to the light switch

"No." Chiara gasped, quickly sitting up

"Get up!" Daisy said flickering the lights.

"God damn you, I'm up!" Chiara said leaving her bed and pulling her sister's hand off the light switch

"Good." Daisy smiled widely, leaving Chiara's room

Chiara groaned, pulling a plain tan dress that reached her mid-thigh out of her closet and slipping it on over her head. She put on tights and a pair of brown lace-up boots. She brushed her hair, and decided to put it up in a pony tail. Walking downstairs with her back pack to see daisy with the same hairstyle, except it looked better on the scrawny girl. Cursing to herself, Chiara pulled the hair tie from her thick hair and ran back upstairs to grab a headband instead.

"Good morning, Chi." her grandfather said smiling widely at her.

"Mm-hmm. I know it you who sent Daisy to get me, bastard." she grumbled

"Hey! I tried to wake you but you just said 'fuck off, old man'. What am I supposed to do?" he over-dramatized being insulted

"Whatever, old man." she said grabbing a plate with a stack of pancakes from the counter next to the stove

Chiara and Daisy were both a lot like their Grandfather. Chiara looked like the younger, female version of him. Daisy acted just like the guy, empty headed and over-dramatic with an evil streak.

"Anyways, I'm so glad it'll only take one trip to get you two to school again!" He said shutting off the stove

"Really? That's all you care about?" Chiara voiced, her mouth full of pancakes

"Don't speak with your mouth full, look at you sister." He said gesturing to the child shoveling pancakes in her face to fast she might suffocate if she tried to speak.

Chiara just rolled her eyes.

They left a few minutes later, the drive being filled with words pouring out Daisy's mouth faster than water out of Niagra Falls. It was mostly nonsense, just thoughts with no actual connections, but it filled the silence. Daisy was only quiet when they arrived, but that lasted less than a second. Chiara was worried, she was only ever this talkative when she was nervous.

"You think I'll get a boyfriend? My teachers might not like me. I might fail my classes!" Daisy said, her thoughts only making sense right then

"Daisy Aurelia Vargas." Chiara said stepping in front of her sister, facing her.

She just looked at her older sister.

"You'll be fine. This is high school, not the apocalypse." Chiara offered "We won't ever be that far apart, so don't be afraid to call me, alright?"

She nodded, gulping.

"Deep breaths."

"OK." she said inhaling deeply

"Good, don't forget to let it out." Chiara gave a half smile to her silly sister.

"I know."

"You sure?"

"No." Daisy shrugged

They both laughed.

"I'll walk you to your first class even."

"But... what I can't find my next class?" Daisy walked around her sister

"There are teachers everywhere, ask them."

The two walked into the school, where a few student council were welcoming students.

"Hi Chiara!" A blond boy with blue eyes and a really loud voice greeted her

"Fuck off, Jones!" She said pulling her sister along.

Daisy looked back to see the boy sticking his tongue out at Chiaira. Daisy smiled.

They walked down a few winding halls to get their schedules.

"I've got math first." Chiara said snatching her sister's schedule "Oh-ho, painting with the Frenchie weirdo."

"Is that bad?" Daisy asked, worried

"Nah, he just gets way to physically close to students sometimes. He smells like cheap wine most of the time, too."

"Ew." Daisy crumpled her nose "Wait. You have him too!" Daisy said snatching her schedule back

"For _Photography_. It's different, for artistically challenged kids like me."

"Chiara!" A blond girl with green eyes cheered, running up to the pair

"Laura." Chiara greeted her friend

"You know you're going to join newspaper this year, right?" She nudged, winking at the girl

"In your dreams. I'll join an activity when hell freezes over." Or when vampires quit killing people, she added quietly

Chiaira felt her sister lean into her a bit, "Oh, right. Laura, this is my little sister Daisy Vargas. Sis, this is Laura Moser, she's the Assistant Editor for our school newspaper."

"Not editor?" Daisy asked

"I'm still just a Junior, but the position is mine when our Editor graduates this year." She smiled mischievously

Chiara shivered. Laura could be scary, even though she gave off a mouse-like demeanor.

"Maybe I could rope your sister into joining us then." Laura looked to Daisy

"Maybe." Daisy smiled nervously

The minute bell rang.

"BELL!" Laura said running off

The sisters watched her run, bumping into a few people.

"We should probably go too." Chiara told her sister

Daisy frowned.

"I don't wanna go!"

"I know, but it's required by law." Chiara said walking to Mr. Bonnefoy's classroom

They got to the class, the teacher writing the day's agenda on the white board.

"Vargas! How was your shooting last night?" a tall and lean man with medium-long blond hair, bright blue eyes, who looked like he hadn't shaved this morning, Francis Bonnefoy.

"Just fine. The subject was a bit easy, though." Chiara told the teacher

Even though it sounded lie they were talking about photography, they weren't. Mr. Bonnefoy had been a hunter when he was younger, he'd been the one to explain the truth of her parent's tragic and violent deaths, during her freshman year of high school. He had trained her to be able to protect herself and fight them. He'd found and gotten her all the weapon and armor she had, giving her the ability hunt the monsters she pleased. He was in all forms her mentor, but they had to speak in code about the jobs he informed her of and that she had completed.

"Don't be to arrogant. I don't want to see a talented shooter like yourself getting hurt." He said finally noticing Daisy "Who's this?"

"My sister, Daisy. She's in your painting class."

"Nice to meet you Daisy. Take a seat where ever you'd like." He smiled as the bell rung "Do you need a pass, Chiara?"

"Sure. Thanks, Mr. B."

He wrote her a pass that said 'walked freshman sister to class, please excuse tardy'.

Chiara ran down to her Algebra 2 class, to see the same teacher she'd had last year for Geometry, the same tall and scary man with long, greying (possibly elven) blond hair he kept back with a low pony tail and cold blue eyes, Otto Bielschmidt. If she didn't kill creatures that were generally faster and stronger than her for fun, she would be scared out of her mind just to look this guy in the eye.

"You're late." he grunted

"Sorry, here's a pass." she handed him the slip of paper

He nodded and gestured for her to sit down, and she sat in the third row, next to a guy she assumed was a freshman football player who had the same cold eyes as her teacher, but with shorter hair that was combed back.

"1942 much?" Chiara grumbled

The boy looked at her, not glaring, but searching for signs of hostility. Chiara looked back at him, challenging his gaze. His eyes dropped from hers to the front of the class, where Mr. Beilschmidt was writing.

Chiara smirked, having won the stare down with possibly the must muscular teen on the planet.

* * *

That's chapter one, what do you think?

Just in case you were wondering:

Chiara Vargas- 17 years old  
Daisy Vargas- 14 years old  
Julius Milani (Grandpa Rome)- 63 years old  
Otto Beilschmidt- 67 years old  
Francis Bonnefoy- 42 years old  
Laura Moser- 17 years old  
Alfred Jones- 17 years old  
That kid Chiara had a stare down with and won (Ludwig Beilschmidt)- 15 years old


	2. Chapter 2

"Any news from your weirdo friend yet?" Chiara asked her mentor

"Not yet. Maybe we'll get another d-gen in a few weeks." Francis said, sipping coffee

The two were in the school's darkroom/ storage room, since they hadn't used the room to develop camera film in a few years. The school had charged Francis (The obvious choice since he was the photography teacher) with cleaning it out, but he wasn't told he had to do it alone. So he recruited his nephew and his trainee to help him out after school ended. Chiara had, of course, complained, but he had just told her that this counted as training.

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?" Alfred, the other student helping with the current project asked

"Just more online game stuff." Chiara said moving a box off of a dusty table, "The things I do for extra credit." she said under her breath

That cover story idea had been Daisy's idea. She'd heard Chiara talking about degenerate vampires and assumed it was a boss level on some kind of game.

"Right. Uncle Francis, uh, what should I do with this?" Alfred held up a tall steel contraption with several pieces of glass interlaced through it up.

"Oh, put the enlarger outside. The principal wants to sell all of the film developing stuff on the internet." Francis pointed to the door

"Okay." He said picking up the large contraption

The Chiara continued looking through all of the boxes and writing down what she'd found. Francis did the same.

"I'm going to Lake Argyle to try my luck there." Chiara said as Alfred walked back in

"What? You'll get destroyed there!" Francis gasped, recognizing the game-themed code word for Los Angeles.

"That's where all the action is." She said pulling some photo paper out of a partially rat eaten cardboard box.

"Your still to low of a level. You haven't even learned how to use your abilities yet!" Francis sighed

"Dang Francy-Pants, I didn't know you were such a nerd about online games." The football player snorted

"Don't call me that, and yes, I am a 'nerd' about this particular online game." the art teacher said, slipping into a deeper french accent. "I'm going to be right back. Hands off of each other." Francis glared at the two teens

Chiara watched her teacher walk away before sighing. This geezer would be the death of her, for sure. And what had he even meant by 'abilities?' She would have to press harder when they next met at the gym to train.

"Runaway Degenerates. What a truckload of bull."

She felt Alfred give her a confused look, which she ignored.

"I think the school used this stuff until we were in freshman year."

"Probably. I remember your uncle complaining about it all the time in my first year of photography."

"He did that during class too? Dang! My mom nearly stabbed the guy because he wouldn't shut up about it at home."

"Does he still live with you guys?" Chiara asked

"Yeah. It's just my mom, bro, and me, so having him around makes the house seem a little more full."

"I wish I had that option." she sighed

"Yeah." he trailed off

The following silence made Chiara cringe.

"You seem happier now, than... then." Alfred looked away from Chiara

"Thanks. I feel a lot better. Mr. Bonnefoy has helped me a lot."

There was another minute of still silence.

"I'm really sorry you know."

"For what? You never did anything wrong."

"Yeah I did. We were close in middle school, and I.."

"It's fine Alfred." She could tell he struggling to find the words he wanted to say

"It's really not, I wanted to help you. I just really didn't know how."

"It's okay. I'm still alive and well, aren't I?" Chiara said re-taping the box she'd just gone through

"I don't know. Some moments you seem like your normal self, but-"

"Normal self? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Trying to be cute, you meat headed ball fondler?" she readied the roll of packing tape she held to throw

Alfred laughed at the insult.

"I guess you're okay then."

"Yeah. I'm okay." Chiara said taking a deep breath and lowering the bunch of sticky-material. "What the hell happened to Francis?"

Alfred stopped and stared as no one answered the question.

-INJ-

Francis waited until he was far enough away from the door that the two teens couldn't hear him to pick up his silently buzzing phone.

"Oui." he answered, still walking

"It's me." An English accented female voice said on the other line

"News?"

"Why else would I call you?"

"I'm the adoptive father to your nephews?"

"You're funny, but no. Upper Management doesn't wont me talking to anyone unless pre-approved, but this is important."

"Just say it, then."

"They know you're training a new hunter, or huntress I should say." she sighed

"... shit." Francis half whispered

"You thought you were being careful? They have an agent there already. He's been watching her and reporting to Upper Management. They know she's good."

"Oh god. They're not...?" Francis waited for the brain splitting news

"A very angry and very resourceful vampire thought I'd be cute to challenge the head-honcho. They're sending them your way to see what happens."

"She can't. She's only ever fought degenerates that hadn't fed in a few days."

"They've called an execution. It's either your head or that vampire's, and though I hate to admit it, I'd prefer if it were the vampire's."

"Those manipulative bastards. I get it. I'll take care of them."

"No, you shouldn't. You're too old to be doing this Francis. Your sister is relying on you to take care of her kids. Your death would cause more damage than good."

"What did you see, Alice?"

"She dies. Not this time, or the next. But it'll come. It'll hit you and everyone around her like ten tons of C4 going off in a children's hospital."

"I've stopped your visions before." Francis nearly growled

"I know. That's why I'm telling you."

"Thanks for the tip."

"Stay alive, Francis." She hung up on her line.

* * *

**This chapter is a little shorter, but I'm just trying to get something up since I haven't posted in forever. **

**Reviews are love guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Degenerate vampires are usually newly turned vampires that can't control their own blood lust, which leads to killing innocents. The act of killing an innocents leads to the new vampire's losing control of their conscious mind. Since they can no longer think, and can only act, they die by sun or by gun. The lucky find a place to hide and sleep during the day, but only few did, which was why (despite the fact that at least one vampire turned into a Degenerate at least once a night) Chiara had only ever come into contact with three vampires in her seventeen years of life.

The only things she knew about them was that they could act like savage beasts. Francis didn't realize this until she met her first non-degenerate vampire.

Francis didn't make a habit out of spending time with his favorite student, especially after an investigation scare he had put against him during Chiara's freshman year, but he did go out every so often. That was when she saw her with him.

Chiara didn't like to go out very often. She usually had too much homework and chores to do, especially during weeks that her Grandfather had just collected 500 papers that he had to grade. That was this week, but Daisy wanted to go see a movie and their grandfather thought it was a good idea. Of course, he'd forgotten that he needed dinner and Chiara hadn't started making it when he'd gotten home.

"Idioto." she cursed under her breath.

"What did I do?" Daisy frowned

"Not you, nonno. He kicked us out before I could make dinner."

"He did? That's right!" Daisy said crossing one leg over another "What should we do for dinner?" her sister asked, suddenly realizing her hunger

"I don't have much money." Chiara frowned.

At moments like this, it would be nice to have a real job. One that payed steady wages. The only thing vampire hunting paid Chiara was peace of mind and provided a release for her anger.

"Nonno gave me enough for movie tickets."

"How much do you have?" Daisy asked with her puppy eyes

Chiara felt her eyes go to her purse. She'd wanted to buy some cheap make-up with the little money she had, better to lure unsuspecting vamps if they thought she was a poor whore wandering into their hiding place.

Chiara sighed. When was she going to grow a backbone and say no to her sister?

When her sister stopped looking like her mother, that was when. When the face her sister made didn't remind her of the last pleading look their angelic mother gave that monster as he violently ripped her throat out.

"Nine dollars," she said pulling out her wallet "and twelve cents." as a few pieces of change fell from one of the hidden pockets in her blue an white zebra-striped wallet

"Chia, you just..." Daisy turned her head to the side a little.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just tuned out and had that look on your face."

"I'm fine."

Daisy had the right to be worried. Besides normal familial worry, Daisy recognized the look that Chiara used to get right before a panic attack. They'd stopped 'miraculously' after she'd killed her first vampire.

"Could we get dinner then?" Daisy pouted "Nine dollars is enough to get food from McDonalds. We could eat there."

"Best idea I've heard all day." Chiara turned on her heel to in the direction of the McDonalds.

Chiara walked down he street, waiting for her sister to follow, but she didn't feel her sister's usual bubbly presence immediately behind her.

"Are you coming?" Chiara asked her sister, who looked deep in thought.

"I thought my idea to go to the movie was pretty good." She pouted.

"It was." Chiara rose an eyebrow at Daisy

"But McDonalds was better?" Daisy wondered, walking up to her sister

"It's just an expression. It means that I like your idea."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"You're fourteen, sis. It's okay not to know some stuff." Chiara smiled at her sister

The smell of french fries filled the sisters' nostrils as they walked closer to the fast food restaurant, quickening Daisy's pace.

"Daisy! Hold on!" Chiara laughed gleefully

Daisy looked back at her sister with a gleam in her eye. The unspoken look of challenge was on her face.

Chiara sped into a full sprint once she recognized the competition. She passed her younger sister in less than four seconds with her speed, not realizing that her sister had tripped over her own shoelace until she heard Daisy's yelp of surprise.

Chiara ran back to her sister, kneeling to her aid.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think I just twisted my ankle." Daisy grimaced when Chiara moved her younger sister's sock to inspect her ankle.

"Are you guys alright?" Chiara heard a man with an accent asked

Dio, where has this guy been for all of her life?

He looked like he'd just woken up and had forgotten to brush his chocolate brown hair. His bright eyes shone like newly polished emeralds. He wore a basic loose t-shirt and jeans, but that didn't hide the fact that he wasn't just skin and bones.

Chiara tried to open her mouth to tell this guy to go away, to let her take care of her own sister, but it was like someone had glued her lips shut.

"Antonio, get the hell away from those girls!" A french-accented voice yelled

"Wha- Francy-pants?" the man, Antonio, turned to face the approaching Frenchman

"Mr. Bonnefoy, what's wrong?" Daisy asked her teacher

"Chiara, take Daisy out of here." Francis commanded

"But-" She tried to argue

Her heart stopped for a second as she realized just who- no, what, this Antonio guy was. And she was unarmed with her injured sister as a obvious distraction. If she had to fight him, she would have to fight with her bare hands, while protecting Daisy. Whoever this Vamp was, he had picked a good time to murder all of the hunters in the small town. She scooped her sister up into her arms and started to turn away.

"Francis, I don't understand! Why are you acting like this?" Antonio almost sounded genuinely surprised

"You know why! You've been spying on me and my student. How dare you do this to me?"

"What?"

Chiara looked back at the two men.

"You told him about her. You told him about _her_." Francis pulled a stake from his boot "Traitor!"

"Francis don't!" Antonio and Chiara yelled at the same time

Chiara frowned at the bloodsucker. Unsure how she felt about the fact that'd she found a monstrous walking corpse attractive. Chiara set her whimpering and confused sister on some steps, close to a family-owned cafe, that was still open.

"Chia!" Daisy cried

"Stay quiet! Take this and buy something to eat in there, if you have to."

"But, my ankle!" Daisy whimpered

It made Chiara's heart burn when her sister called out to her like that.

"Just... get inside!" She said running back to help her mentor

-INJ-

As Chiara took Daisy and ran, Francis braced himself for a fight with the Spanish vampire. He knew he was truly outgunned, since his abilities had been fading as he aged and the full moon gave a vampire access to special powers that no one truly understood, thus the common vampire phrase 'anything can happen during a full moon'.

"You told them about her!" Francis growled

"About who? Amigo, what are you talking abo-" Antonio couldn't finish his sentence before being tackled by the Frenchman

"I thought we were friends!"

"So did I! Why do you think I chose this assignment?" Antonio pushed his Francis off with ease

"What? You _chose_ to spy on me?"

"NO!" Antonio shouted, before pausing, "Well, yes technically."

Francis sat, his legs crossed as he sighed at his friend.

"Explain, then." Francis demanded

"I will." Antonio offered Francis a hand

Francis took it and Antonio pulled the middle aged Frenchman up, just as Chiara returned.

The only thing they saw was a burst of blinding flame.

* * *

**Dun dun dun...**

**Kind of a cliff hanger, but these shouldn't be too common. **

**Leave a review! It shows that people actually read this stupid story.**


	4. Chapter 4

I found some extra time and was able to write this while I waited. Enjoy!

* * *

"You leave him alone!" Chiara screamed, fire shooting from her hands "Goddamn it I will kill you! Even If you are just aren't a Degenerate!"

Chiara ran towards the Spaniard with the flames coming from her hands dying. Francis had been knocked on his ass while Antonio stared at the girl with a shocked expression on his dead face.

"I'm sorry, bruja, I wasn't going to hurt him!" Antonio dodged her still-glowing fists

"You're a liar! Using you stupid mind tricks against him."

Francis watched the fight. Chiara was nearly out gunning Antonio, even though he had the full speed and thought capacity of a full fledged vampire. The whole 'fire from hands' thing was to be expected, since the reason all hunters have some kind of magical ability. Otherwise, the hunter would become the hunted and be killed by vampire, which happened a lot to normal everyday people that decided to kill degenerates alone, with no training. Francis found it oddly fitting that her ability be expressed through fire, since the reason he decided to expose her to the dark underbelly of this earth in the first place was because he saw an unquenchable anger that could have been sparked at any moment if someone said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

For a millisecond, he wondered what kind of tragedy would have sparked had he not been there.. His mind snapped back into focus. Antonio was being backed into a brick wall by a girl who had magical control of the one element that could truly destroy him, and her swings were getting more accurate.

"CHIARA JAKOBA MELANI VARGAS!" Francis barked with all of his might, and hoping that would be enough to catch her attention

It was.

The girl paused to turn her head to her mentor, her eyes glowing red, her mouth twisted into a snarl.

Francis felt fear for the first time in many years.

"Ch-Chia?" A meek voice called from further back.

Chiara's demeanor changed completely. Her back straightened, her fists uncurled, her snarl fell, her eyes reversed from raging red to a boring brown.

"He's not our enemy, Chiara." Francis picked himself off the ground, his bones creaking as he stood.

The sound made Antonio flinch.

"A Bloodsucker? _Not an enemy_?" Chiara would have said more about the demon in her presence, but remembered the presence of her younger sister.

"Si! I am an ally, bruja fuego."

_Fire what?_ Chiara asked herself

Even though the vampire only spoke Spanish, the language he used was similar enough to the Italian that she knew that Chiara understood half of what he'd said.

"Just speak English, you idiot!" Chiara grabbed the Spaniard's collar and pulling the taller man down to her height

The vampire gave her a blank look before smiling. This made Chiara scared, no one _did_ that. Especially to her. Especially when she was giving them a death glare.

"Chiara you don't want to-" Francis warned

It was to late. The Spaniard had closed the already small gap between their faces.

By kissing her.

_Right on the lips._

"Mon dieu." Francis sighed, waiting for the inevitable

Chiara froze for only half a second, but there were infinite eternity in that half second. He was warmer than she expected, since he was supposed to be a corpse. She liked the way it felt to be so close to him, but also hated it. Hated it enough to snap out of the trance he'd put her in, and punching him square in the jaw. She shouted with all the fury she held in her heart. Her hands lit with fire again, but this time she saw that she was doing it.

It didn't surprise her, not at all. It felt right. Natural. It felt a lot like she was going to burn this asshole's face off.

"NO!" Someone screamed, Chiara couldn't tell who. She hadn't heard the voice, she'd only processed the thing they'd said.

Francis had grabbed her wrist and twisted it until she was on the ground, crying in pain.

"My goodness Antonio, you are the weakest vampire on this planet." Francis said placing a knee on the small of Chiara's back

"I know. Its how I get away with so much." He smiled

Antonio's illuminated eyes ran over Chiara and his smile fell.

"I think we need to have a chat, amigo. With your little fire friend here too." Antonio crossed his arms.

"I agree. But not tonight. These girls need to get home, their grandfather will worry." Francis looked over at the mortified Daisy, who'd fallen onto her knees at some point

The girl was sobbing, crying into her hands, while praying to a Rosary. She was slightly rocking back and fourth, Italian prayers falling from her lips like water from a over-filled cup.

"Let. Me. UP!" Chiara managed to groan, before seeing what Francis was looking at. "Merde." Chiara cursed, letting her body go limp.

"Don't give up now, it's just getting interesting." Antonio mocked

"Don't." Was all Francis said

The Frenchman helped his apprentice off the ground, her outfit now covered with singe marks and dirt.

"We were going to see a movie." Chiara sighed

"Not tonight. Go help your sister up." Francis patted her on the back

Chiara ran to her sister, kneeling down to her level. She reached out to touch her younger sibling, but she coiled back.

"W-what are you?" Daisy asked

Chiara shook her head.

"I don't know."

"Are you some kind of..." long pause "d-demon?"

Demon? Maybe. Monster definitely. No one was allowed to make Daisy cry, including her own sister. Seeing her sister shaking like this, her eyes shining with tears, her precious face swollen and red.

Chiara felt like pouring a can of gasoline on herself and setting herself on fire. Even though she might not burn.

"I don't know. I don't know! I don't.. god Daisy. What the hell am I doing?" Chiara asked, partially to herself.

"We were going to see a movie, but I just wanna go home." Daisy uncurled her posture a bit

"Yeah." Chiara stood up offering her sister a hand

After a moment of silence and a look of skepticism, Daisy took it.

Chiara prayed that was the end of it, but knew it wasn't.

* * *

We finally got Antonio in there. What a jerk huh? Maybe Chiara should've lit him on fire for good measure.

She probably will at some point.

Review more for faster chapter postings!


End file.
